Hard to Love
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Haley James is about to experience a new life full of new faces and lasting friendships! Enjoy!
1. New Home

A/N: So guys this is a new story that I just started writing today! Please let me know what you guys think...

* * *

So here I stand in front of this big two story house with a red door. I'm all alone in this world now, well except for my older sister, Taylor. We have been orphans ever since our parents died in an automobile accident two years ago. Due to the fact we were only fifteen and thirteen at the time, we were placed in child services. Since then, we have lived in two foster homes, but were kicked out because of Taylor and her rebellious ways. So now we were sent to a new foster family, the Davis'. Mr. and Mrs. Davis have one daughter that is my age and they live in Tree Hill, South Carolina. Which explains why I'm standing outside their house with my duffle bag thrown over my shoulder, after all we had to get rid of most of our other stuff in the various moves.

I make my way up to the front door and knock. My hands are shaking like they always do when we go to a new home. After all, I have only met Mrs. Davis once and have never seen Mr. Davis or their daughter. A few minutes later a petite brunette girl opens the door and pulls me in for a hug. "Hey you must be Haley!" the girl said.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you are Brooke, right?" I asked nervously. I wasn't use to complete strangers giving out hugs but this girl didn't seem so bad.

"That's me," she answered before yelling in the house, "Mom they're here!"

Mrs. Davis came to the door with a smile on her face. "Well hello again. Welcome to our home. Come in and Brooke will show you where you can put your things. Where is your sister?" she wondered looking behind Haley as she walked inside.

"Sorry she wanted to see the town. I told her to wait but as always she didn't listen to me," Haley apologized.

"No worries. She'll come when she's ready. Now go get settled because I imagine you had a long trip," Mrs. Davis said smiling as she shut the door.

Haley followed Brooke up the staircase to the second door on the right. Inside was a bedroom with two twin beds and a huge closet full of clothes. Haley looked around at all the stuff and realized this must be Brooke's room. "So you like?" Brooke asked.

"I've never seen a room this big before. Is this your room?" she wondered.

"It was but now it's our room. I hope you don't mind, but I asked my mom if we could share a room. If you would rather have a room by yourself though, we could move your stuff…" Brooke started.

"No it's just that at the other foster homes I was crammed in smaller rooms with four or five different kids. No one has ever been this nice to me before. Thanks for letting me stay with you," Haley said quietly.

Brooke smiled before giving her a hug. "I'm sorry if you've had it rough the past couple of years. If you ever need to talk or whatever, I'm always here. I know you just met me, but I'm really a good listener. Also, I know we are going to be the best of friends. I can't wait for you to meet my other friend too. You'll love her!" Brooke said excitedly.

Haley was blown away at this girl's generosity. She had never met anyone like her, but she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "I never had many friends, but I believe you. I appreciate your kindness," she replied.

"Ok now that we've got all of that settled. Let's get all your stuff unpacked. Where are all suitcases?" Brooke said confused.

Haley had to laugh at that before saying, "This is it! I had to get rid of everything else."

"Well then I'm going to call P. Sawyer and we're taking you on a shopping trip. After all, we start school in a couple of days and you are going to be the hot new girl!" Brooke added with a grin before grabbing her phone and making the call.


	2. Tree Hill High Here We Come

Disclaimer: I don't own any of OTH characters!

A/N: Here is another chpater for you guys! Enjoy... and PLEASE Review!

* * *

It was now the first day at Tree Hill High for Haley. She was finally a freshman along with Brooke and Peyton. She had met Peyton two days ago when Brooke dragged her shopping. Peyton had blonde curly hair and was a really good artist. Since the shopping trip, the three girls spent all their time together and Haley was glad to have met them. Taylor was going in her junior year, so Haley wouldn't see much of her. It's not like she didn't love her sister, but she just wanted to be her own person. All her life she had been Taylor's little sister because Taylor could make friends wherever, whereas Haley always had a problem opening up to people.

After the girls got their schedules, they compared them. Haley was in advanced classes, so unfortunately didn't have any classes with her friends. "Hales, why do you have to be so smart?" Brooke whined, "We don't have any classes together!"

Peyton laughed before saying, "Ignore her. Brookie's just upset because you get to be in classes with Lucas."

"Who's Lucas?" Haley wondered.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Brookie here has had a crush on Lucas Scott since she was ten. He is one of the most popular guys in school along with his brother. They both play basketball and are both juniors," Peyton added filling Haley in.

"Yeah well P. Sawyer has a crush on their friend Jake," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

Haley laughed at them before saying, "Real mature Brookie!"

"Oh go on somewhere Tutor girl…" Brooke said before ending with, "but if you see Lucas, keep your hands off!"

"I think I got it! See you guys later," Haley replied before heading to her first class.

* * *

Her first class was Algebra, so she went in and took a seat. A few minutes later in walked the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had raven black hair and eyes that any girl could get lost in. He looked at her and smirked when he noticed her staring at him. He walked over and sat next to her and Haley looked down at her notebook. "You like what you see?" he said.

Haley looked up and couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. I mean yea he was hot, but she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Actually no I don't," she replied before getting up and walking to the other side of the room. She didn't have to look back to know that he wiped the smirk off his face. _Take that, she thought to herself. _

Class soon started after that and she focused on the teacher. During the middle of class, she glanced behind her and saw the boy flirting with another girl. She focused back on the teacher and put the boy out of her mind for the rest of class. As soon as the bell rung, she gathered her stuff and headed to Spanish.

She was now in her last class of the day, English. She hadn't seen that guy all day and she was glad. She was writing in her planner on what all she had for homework when she heard his voice. "Well it seems we meet again," he said.

She looked up and noticed he had sat right beside her. "Can't you take a hint? Just because I'm female does not mean I'm interested in you," she stated.

Another guy behind him started laughing before saying, "Sorry my brother isn't use to rejection. I have to say though, I like you already. I'm Lucas and this is my brother Nathan."

_Wow, she thought, so this was the Scott brothers that ruled the school_. She turned to the guy who introduced himself as Lucas and smiled. He had blonde hair and the same shade of blue eyes that his brother had. She understood why Brooke found him to be attractive. "Nice to meet you, I'm Haley. By the way, I'm sorry your brother is such a pig!" she replied before turning around and facing the front of the room. She heard Nathan huff and Lucas laugh again.


	3. Trust Issues

A/N: Here's another chapter... I'm starting to think not many people like this story though. So please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Nathan and Luke went to the café after school. Basketball practice didn't start until next week, so they decided to grab a bite to eat before heading to the river court. Luke's mother, Karen, owned the café and was always glad to see her two boys any chance she got. Nathan's mom died when he was four, so Karen and Keith took him in after Dan Scott skipped town. Dan never wanted anything to do with Luke or Nathan, so Keith had been the one they looked up to growing up.

"Here you go boys," Karen said handing the boys each a cheeseburger and fries, "how was school?"

"It was alright," Nathan replied.

"What he means is that he got rejected by a girl for the first time in his life?" Luke joked. Karen just laughed before walking off to tend to more customers.

"Shut up Luke," Nathan started before saying, "you have got to be kidding me!"

Luke was confused until he looked towards the door and saw Haley, Brooke, and Peyton coming in. "Hello ladies," he said smiling at the girls.

Brooke grinned really before saying, "Hey Broody!"

Peyton laughed, but then looked at Haley who was frowning. "Hales, what's wrong?" she wondered.

"That is the egotistical jerk I was talking about," she replied pointing straight at Nathan.

Brooke shot Nathan a glare before turning to Luke and asking, "Are you going to the party on Friday?"

"Of course pretty girl. Would you girls like to join us?" he answered motioning them to sit down. Brooke sat down beside Luke and Peyton grabbed a chair which left one spot beside Nathan.

"If I feel any part of you touch me, I will punch you," Haley threatened before taking a seat.

"What did I do to you to make you hate me so much? I mean I don't even know you," Nathan wondered.

Haley chose not to answer him and just turned back to her friends. "So since I'm new, how do you guys all know each other?" Haley asked.

"Well Peyton lives next door to them and we use to all play together when we were younger. That was until they started high school and started playing basketball for the Ravens. Now we hardly see them except at the café or the river court," Brooke explained.

"What's the river court?" Haley responded.

"It's where these two losers and a bunch of their friends play basketball," Peyton threw in.

Karen came out a few minutes later and introduced herself to Haley before taking their orders. The group ate and then all headed to the river court.

* * *

The girls sat on the bleachers watching the guys play. Haley had to admit that Nathan looked even better with his shirt off. Brooke nudged her and whispered, "It's ok if you have a crush on Nate. He really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"I don't have a crush on him. He's the type of guy that Taylor goes after not me. But you wanna make a bet that I can beat him in a little one on one," Haley said with a grin.

Brooke laughed before jumping up and saying, "Guys I have an idea! How about a little one on one? Haley versus Nathan"

"Are you serious? Luke can barely beat me at times, so I hardly doubt a small little girl could even come close," he said arrogantly.

"You're on! Loser has to do whatever the other one says," Haley replied.

Luke looked over at his brother smirking and knew this wasn't a good idea. He then looked at Brooke who was clapping and walked over to her. "Are you sure this is smart?" he asked.

"Broody, don't worry. She knows what's she doing or at least she seems to," she added shrugging. Everyone sat down on the bleachers leaving Nathan and Haley on the court by themselves. They started playing and Haley made the first shot.

It was now down to the final point and Nathan had the ball. He went to shoot and Haley blocked it before dribbling the ball to the free throw line and shooting. The ball went straight through the net making Haley the winner. The girls jumped up and ran over to give Haley a hug, while Nathan just stood there.

"How in the hell did you just beat me?" Nathan wondered.

Haley just smiled before saying, "That's a secret I'll never tell. As for you, I believe you have to do what I say," she leaned to whisper something in his ear, "you'll never have me, so quit trying." With that, she walked away.

Nathan stood there for a few minutes before throwing up his hands. "Can anyone tell me what I did to her?" he asked frustrated.

"I don't know man, but you might want to keep your distance for a few days," Luke replied.

Brooke just shrugged before running after Haley. She finally found her sitting on a swing in a nearby park. "Hey buddy, mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure," she said quietly, "I'm sorry for running off like that."

"You wanna talk about it," Brooke questioned as she wrapped an arm around her.

Haley started her explanation, "At my first foster home, there were eight of us total, all boys except for me and Taylor. Taylor was hardly ever at home which left me alone with the guys most of the time. My foster parents were always busy with work or either drinking at some bar. The oldest boy, Garrett, always tried to hit on me and make rude comments towards me. He told me that one day he was going to have his way with me and if I told anyone he would hurt me. I was so scared and always begged Taylor to stay with me, but she always went partying instead. One night when I was in my room Garrett came in and grabbed me. I grabbed a vase that was next to me and hit him over the head. He fell to the ground and I hit him again knocking him unconscious. Taylor walked in and made me tell her what happened. When my foster parents got home and found him unconscious, Taylor told them it was her and so they kicked us out."

Brooke was starting to understand why Haley was so standoffish towards people, especially guys. "Is that why you dislike Nate so much? He reminds you of him," she wondered.

"No, it's just I've learned not to trust guys. Every foster home I've been to proves that. At the last one I had feelings for a guy across the street. We went on a couple of dates before I found out him having sex with only friend at the time. I'm just tired of playing games with guys and Nathan seems like a player to me," Haley confessed.

Brooke hated to see her friend like this. She said the only thing she could promise which was, "I'll never let another guy hurt you." Then they walked home.


	4. Party time pt1

A/N: So in case I didn't make this clear... Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are all 15 and are freshman; Taylor, Luke, Nathan, and all their friends are 17 and are juniors. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm about to start working on part 2! Also, keep the reviews coming, I love to read what you guys think of my stories!

To** kaya17tj:** Don't worry they won't be hooking up! Friends maybe, but definitely not a relationship!

* * *

The rest of the week at school Brooke told Luke to keep Nathan away from Haley and to look after her. Since that night at the park, Haley had been really quiet. She went to all of her classes, but didn't talk to anyone. She saw Nathan look at her a few times, but he always sat at the other side of the room.

It was now Friday and school had just let out. Brooke had planned a shopping trip for the girls to pick out outfits for the party. Haley didn't really want to go, but she knew that Brooke would make her go either way.

After Brooke picked out their outfits, they all headed over to Brooke's to get ready for tonight. Brooke had talked Luke into picking them up around 7, so they had plenty of time to get ready.

Haley was in the bathroom putting on makeup when Taylor walked in the bathroom. "Damn Hales, I like the outfit!" she said with a smile, "It almost looks like something I would wear."

Haley moaned as she yelled at Brooke, "I can't wear this!"

Brooke rushed into the bathroom wondering was what going on. "What's wrong with the outfit Hales?" Brooke wondered.

"Besides the fact that Tay would wear it, nothing," Haley complained.

Taylor laughed before adding, "Calm down Hales, I was just joking with you. That outfit doesn't show enough skin for me, but it looks great on you."

"I so agree," Brooke piped in. Haley looked between the two girls before sighing and walking out of the bathroom. "She's been quiet all week. I thought this party might do her some good," Brooke whispered.

"I have to say coming here I was unsure about this place, but now I see that this has been good for her. If I haven't told you, thanks for being a good friend to my sister. She's had it rough since my parents died and I've never been able to help her like I should. So thanks!" Taylor said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Around seven, Luke pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. The girls rushed downstairs with Brooke in front and left. They all arrived at the party a few minutes later. Luke went and joined some of his friends, while Brooke, Peyton, and Haley went inside.

Haley had never been to any parties and was surprised at how many people were there. She excused herself to go find the restroom, while Brooke and Peyton went to find drinks. She had finally found the restroom but found the door to be locked. "There's another one upstairs," a voice said behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see him standing there.

"I can wait thanks," she said about to walk off.

"You know I'm not a bad guy Haley. I don't understand what I did to make you dislike me so much, but I'm sorry. Could we try being friends?" he asked.

"Nathan…" she started but was interrupted by a red head coming up behind him and putting her arms around him. Haley looked up at him before saying, "Forget it!" She ran off into the crowd without looking back because if she had she would have seen Nathan push the girl away and walk off in the other direction.

Haley went looking for Brooke and Peyton, but they were both dancing with Luke and some other guy that she assumed was Jake. Instead of interrupting them, she went over to where the alcohol was. Some guy was standing by a keg and offered her a cup. Normally she would refuse it, but tonight she downed it in a matter of minutes before asking for another one.

* * *

Nathan went outside to clear his head. He didn't know why he was letting this thing with Haley get to him so much. Normally, he could care less whether a girl liked him or not, but there was something different about her. He thought he was actually getting somewhere with her until Rachel had walked up and ruined everything. He couldn't get that look of hurt in her eyes out of his head. He hit his hand on the railing in frustration. "What did that railing do to you?" a voice joked behind him.

"No offense, but I'm not interested," Nathan said facing the girl behind him.

"Don't worry I wasn't asking. I just came out for some fresh air. I'm Taylor, by the way," she said introducing herself.

"I'm Nathan. Sorry I've just had a bad night," he confided.

Taylor laughed before adding, "Don't we all."

"I've never seen you around before, so I'm assuming you're new," Nathan asked.

Taylor was unsure how much to tell him before saying, "Yea my sister and I moved in with the Davis'."

"Unbelievable, you're Haley's sister. Wow my night just keeps getting worse," Nathan sighed.

"So it seems you already know my sister, but that doesn't explain why you're outside by yourself hitting a railing. Did you do something to my sister?" Taylor said tensing up, "Because I will so kick your ass if you did."

Nathan shook his head before asking, "Does your sister hate every guy around her or just me? She hates me, but for the life of me I can't figure out why."

Taylor looked over at his torn expression. She felt bad for the guy because she knew how her sister was around guys. "You like her don't you," she stated.

Nathan was shocked by the statement before quietly nodding his head and adding, "It doesn't matter though. I'm not her type and she's made that very clear."

"You might be surprised. Just give her some time to get to know you, she'll come around. Trust me when I say this, my sister is an amazing girl," Taylor said before finishing with, "but if you hurt her, I'll make your life hell and that's a promise."

"Point taken, but for the record, I wouldn't hurt her. She's pretty special and someone who deserves the best," Nathan stated.

"I know, which is why I believe you can actually make her happy," she said before walking off.


	5. Party pt2 and New friendships

A/N: This is kind of a short chapter, but the next one should be longer! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Haley was trashed by her third beer when Brooke found her. "Hales, I think you've had enough," Brooke stated before taking the drink out of her hand, "Let's get you home." She sat down on the couch with her while Peyton went to find Nathan. Luke had to leave early do help Keith do something at the shop and asked Nathan to take the girls home.

Peyton and Nathan found Brooke with a sleeping Haley in her lap. "Here let me carry her to my truck," he said picking her up in his arms. You could definitely smell the beer on her, but Nathan still thought she smelled good. The girls followed behind them as they made their way to his truck. Nathan placed her in the back seat before Brooke got in right beside her. Peyton jumped in the passenger seat and Nathan drove her home first.

They arrived at Brookes and Nathan picked Haley back up and brought her upstairs to her room. Brooke went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Nathan laid her down, took her shoes off, and tucked her in. As he was getting ready to leave, he heard her say, "I'm sorry."

He walked back over to the bed, leaned down, and placed a kiss on top of her forehead. "Get some sleep beautiful," he whispered before exiting the room. He met Brooke in the hallway and said, "I'll be at home if you need me."

"Nate, she'll eventually see that you're not the guy she thinks you are. There's stuff about her that I can't tell you, but give her some time and she'll come around. Thanks for taking us home," she said smiling before walking into their room. Nathan just let himself out and headed home.

The next morning Haley woke up with a major headache. "What in the world happened last night?" she asked groggily.

Brooke was awake in her bed looking at a magazine. "Well for starters, you drank who knows how many beers, then passed out in my lap. Nathan carried you to his truck and brought us home. You know I don't exactly know what happened last night, but you should thank Nate, Hales. I know he's not your favorite person, but just give him a chance please," Brooke started, "now that I've had my little rant, here these Tylenol and glass of water and you'll feel better."

"I only drank because I saw him with some red head last night," she confessed while taking the medicine.

"Hales, trust me the red head you saw is the biggest slut at Tree Hill and she's tried to get with Nate for the past year. There's nothing going on between them. I mean Nate's not perfect, but even he wouldn't stoop that low," Brooke replied, "Besides it seems he's gotta crush on someone else."

Haley had to laugh at Brooke trying to be slick. "Fine I'll give him a chance to be my friend, but that's it!" she said caving at her friend's request. Brooke just smiled and returned to her magazine. "Now I'm going to go take a shower," she said making her way to the bathroom.

After her shower, they decided to go to Karen's Café for some lunch. Nathan and Luke were already seated when they walked in and so they made their way over there. Brooke sat down next to Luke and Haley was about to sit before she looked at Nathan. "Nathan, do you mind taking a walk with me real quick?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied standing up and following her outside, "how are you feeling, by the way?" Brooke just smiled as she saw her friend making an attempt and started talking to Luke.

* * *

Once outside, Haley started walking across the street. Neither one spoke for a few minutes. She finally turned towards him as they came towards a bench and sat down. "Look Nathan, first off, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. Second, I want to apologize for the way I've been around you. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that there's some stuff that happened in my past to make me not trust guys. I won't go into detail, but I've been hurt a lot in my life and so I didn't want to get close to you. However, this whole week you've shown me that you aren't that bad and I want to give this whole friendship thing a shot," she said finally meeting his gaze.

"Haley, I understand we just met, but I wanted to tell you I'm here for you whenever you need me. By the way, my friends call me Nate," he smirked before adding, "how about after lunch we all go play at the river court. This time you can even be on my team."

Haley laughed, "Just because we're friends now doesn't mean I'm telling you my secret, but I'm willing to be on your team nonetheless. Now let's go eat because I'm starving!"

They walked back to the café and ordered their food. They all talked about the weekend and the upcoming week like a group of friends. Then met up with everyone else at the river court and played some ball. Of course, Nathan's team won with the help of their best player, Haley. They enjoyed the rest of the weekend because Monday basketball practice would start.


	6. Monday Practices

A/N: So here's the next chapter! I'm surprised that not many people have wrote reviews though, I mean I thought this was a good story, but maybe that's just me. Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far and hopefully you guys will continue to like it!

* * *

Monday morning Haley walked into Algebra and found a seat. Nathan walked in a few minutes later and sat in the desk beside her. "I'm assuming you don't mind me sitting here since we're friends now," he wondered.

Haley smiled before saying, "Well I guess, as long as you don't try to hit on me this time."

"Hales, you know you want me," he joked.

"Only in your dreams, Nate," she started, "by the way, are you looking forward to practice starting back today?"

Nathan grinned, "Yeah because our first game is Friday. Whitey is making us practice in third block and after school."

"Well from what I've seen at the river court, you need to work a little on your shooting. I mean you got beat by a girl who knows what this season holds against the other teams," she joked.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you beat me? I have to admit I've never seen a girl play as good as you," he confessed.

"Well there's always a first, but if you're lucky, one day I'll tell you my secret," she replied, "but until then, just take my advice. I'm expecting a win on Friday, by the way. I know you can do it!" Nathan smiled at her confidence in him and appreciated the fact that she believed in him. Besides Luke and his parents, no one ever truly cared about him like she does. Before he could say anything else though, the teacher walked in and started class.

* * *

Nathan walked in the gym with a smile on his face. He couldn't seem to wipe it off ever since Haley told him she believed in him. He was determined to prove her right by working more on his shooting. He changed into his practice uniform and grabbed a basketball. Luke had just come out of the locker room with the rest of the guys, when he saw his brother already practicing. "This is a first," Luke began, "Nathan Scott is the first one to practice."

"Yeah well it seems I need to work on my shooting, so I decided to start early," he replied.

Luke laughed before asking, "Not that I protest to this, but what brought this on? You always praise yourself at practice and say you're the best."

"If you must know, Hales told me that I needed to work on my shooting before Friday's game. Besides that, I am the best," he answered.

Luke and the other guys laughed before Jake spoke up, "So did I just hear right? Nathan Scoot is actually admitting that he needs to work on something."

"Laugh it up you guys, but Whitey is going to wonder why I'm the only one practicing. Therefore, I would suggest you start unless you wanna be doing suicides when he gets here," he said before making another shot.

Luke grabbed a ball and the rest followed suit. "So Nate, have you asked her to come to the game yet?" Luke wondered.

"No, I didn't get a chance before class started," he began, "but I'm hoping she does."

Luke stopped dribbling the ball for a second and looked at his brother. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that my little brother would fall for someone," Luke said quietly.

Nathan looked over at his brother and shook his head. "We're just friends, Luke. She doesn't want anything more and I can't blame her. I mean I'm Nathan Scott, the player of Tree Hill," he said before continuing to shoot.

"You haven't been that guy for awhile, especially since she showed up. I think you need to give yourself a little more credit. I'm not sure what happened to her before she arrived in Tree Hill, but according to Brooke it isn't good. Just give her some time to open up to you and show her that you're a good guy," Luke stated. Nathan just nodded and practice went on.

* * *

Haley was actually having a good day and now it was time for English. She walked in and found Nate and Luke already there. "Hales, I saved you a seat," Nate said motioning to the seat beside him.

Haley walked over and sat down next to the guys. "So how was practice?" she asked.

"Well Nate worked on his shooting, while the rest of us worked out the rest of the minor kinks. Hopefully by Friday we'll be ready," Luke said.

"Speaking of Friday, are you coming with Brooke and Peyton to the game?" Nathan wondered.

"I wouldn't miss it!" she replied with a smile. Nathan couldn't do anything but stare at her lovely smile. _Man what has gotten into me, he thought, this girl is making me go crazy._ He heard Luke laugh behind him and shot him an evil glare. Class started soon after and Nathan zoned out on everything but her.

After class ended, Luke and Nathan headed to their lockers. "So were you even paying attention in class today?" Luke joked.

"Shut up, Luke," he said before he saw Haley walking up behind them. "Hey Hales, where are you headed," Luke wondered.

"Brooke is making me try out for cheerleading. I thought I told you that," she said watching Nathan's mouth drop, "anyways, I'll see you guys later."

After she was a good distance away, Luke whispered, "It seems you might just have your own personal cheerleader."

"Let's just get to practice," he said still shocked that Haley was going to be a cheerleader. Luke just continued to laugh at his brother's reaction and hoped that things worked out for both of them soon. He had a feeling his brother wasn't the only one not wanting to admit their true feelings. _Maybe Haley becoming a cheerleader might be the best thing for both of them, he thought_. Only time could tell if this would actually help her open up more. Maybe he could talk to Brooke and figure out something. Normally he wouldn't meddle in his brother's life, but Brooke was starting to rub off on him a little.

Once they walked in the gym and saw the girls, Nathan zoned in on one brown eyed girl that was bound to take his breath away. She was wearing a tank top and shorts with her hair in a messy bun and she couldn't have been more beautiful. _He thought back to Luke's words earlier, could he really be falling for her?_


	7. Cheerleader Drama

**A/N: So here's another chapter... guys please send some reviews and let me know what you guys think about the story! Thanks! **

* * *

"So I have to say the look on Rachel's face when Theresa named Taylor co-captain instead of her was priceless," Brooke giggled as the three girls were sitting in her room. They had just got back from tryouts and all three girls made it.

"Yeah, but did you see how she was staring at Nate the whole time?" Haley said aloud then realizing what she said she added, "I mean could she be any more obvious. Nate sure has his hands full when dealing with her." Both Brooke and Peyton sensed a little jealousy in her tone, but they both let it slide.

"So are you excited about being a cheerleader now, Hales?" Brooke wondered, "I mean you get to look at all the guys you want from a far. Plus, did you see how hot Luke looked today?"

"No offense Brooke, but I really don't look at him that way. He's been more like a big brother to me since I moved here," she replied.

"Besides, there's only one Scott boy that she wants," Peyton pressed looking over at Brooke with a smile.

Haley looked at both girls before saying, "Guys, you know we're just friends."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Brooke added, "is fine by us. Just know that he looked over at you more than once today."

Haley laughed before stating, "Brooke, all the guys were staring us at some point, even Luke glanced a few times. So you don't really have a point. Besides, this conversation is over because I've got a lot of homework that I need to get to." Brooke and Peyton shrugged and went downstairs to watch TV so Haley could do her work in silence.

* * *

Next day at lunch Nathan had just got done with basketball practice. He sat down with the rest of the guys when someone sat down beside him. "So boys are you ready for the game Friday?" the girl asked.

"What do you want Rachel?" Nathan said annoyed.

Rachel was about to say something when another girl walked up and said, "Sorry Rachel, but I believe the hoes sit over there." Rachel huffed and walked off.

The guys all laughed before Nathan commented, "Nice going Taylor."

"Anytime. So did you hear Haley made the squad?" Taylor started, "but wait I forgot you would already know that because I believe you were kinda staring at my sister all practice."

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Luke, Nate's brother," Luke said while laughing.

"So you're the one who has a thing for Brooke right?" Taylor asked.

Luke wiped the smile off his face. Then Nathan busted out laughing and added, "Not so funny now huh."

Taylor looked at the rest of the guys who were also laughing and stated, "They all saw you looking at them, by the way. If I were you, I would focus more on the game than my cheerleaders, but that's just me. Also, for the record, if any of you hurt my sister in any way I'll kick your ass. Nice meeting all of you," and with that she walked away.

"Wow, so that's Haley's sister," Luke said once she left.

"Yeah and she's pretty protective over her too," Nathan commented.

One of the guys spoke up, "Dude she's hot. Hook me up with that!"

"Ask her out yourself Tim," Nathan said before finishing his lunch. Shortly after, the bell rang and everyone headed out in different directions. "See you in English," Nathan told Luke before walking to his next class.

The rest of the afternoon went by like normal. Haley sat by Nathan and Luke in English. After the bell rang, they all made their way to the gym. The boys had basketball practice while the girls had cheerleading practice to go over the halftime performance for the game on Friday.

* * *

"I hate her! I mean she's not even a captain and she thinks she can tell me what to do. I know I didn't get the routine right the first time. She doesn't have to point out every time I make a mistake. I mean it was so embarrassing that the guys kept looking at me," Haley ranted.

"Calm down Hales, she was only doing that to get under your skin. Also, Rachel is a hoe anyway! Besides, Taylor and Theresa didn't think you did that bad for your first time. Plus, Nate was glancing at you all practice. I can't wait to see his face on Friday when he sees you in the uniform," Brooke said.

Haley huffed, "Brooke, I told you we're just friends. Besides, I'm not his type. I'll never be the type of girl he would even consider dating, so I'm fine being just friends."

"Hales, you have it all wrong, but I'll let him convince you of that," Brooke stated, "now can you help me with my homework? I have to pass this test on Friday and I'm so confused." Haley smiled before starting on their homework. They spent the next hour or so going over everything. "You know I'm going to start calling you tutor girl!" Both girls just laughed before chatting the rest of the night.

* * *

**Coming up next: The first game of the season! **


	8. After Party Disaster

**A/N: So here's another chapter... hope you like it!**

* * *

"I'm not coming out wearing this! Why didn't anyone tell me the uniforms were this short," Haley yelled from the bathroom. It was now Friday night and the basketball game was in a couple of hours. Taylor, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were all getting ready at the Davis house. Haley was currently the only one left to get ready because she was scared to come out of the bathroom.

"Hales, it'll be ok. We're all wearing the same thing you are. Plus, Nate is going to love seeing you in it. Right girls," Brooke said trying to cheer her up.

Taylor nodded before saying, "Sis, you know I love you, but you better get your ass out of the bathroom in the next five seconds. We've got a game to get to and as your captain we're not going to be late!"

"Nice one Tay, now she'll stay in there all night," Peyton added. Taylor was about to respond when the bathroom door opened. Instead, Taylor just smiled and grabbed her stuff before walking out of the room.

"Let's get this over with!" Haley huffed before following her sister out. They all had decided to take one car, so Taylor drove them all to the school. As soon as they arrived, they headed to the girls locker rooms to meet up with the other cheerleaders.

Theresa went over what they were all supposed to do one last time. The girls were supposed to cheer until halftime which was when they performed their routine they had practiced all week. The girls left the locker room and headed toward the gym. Haley didn't get to see Nathan before the game, so she couldn't wish him good luck. She had been nervous for him all day because she knew how much basketball meant to him.

The cheerleaders formed two parallel lines and the announcer began calling out each of the starters for the basketball team. Nathan was the last to come out and smiled as he passed Haley before going over to the team to start the game. The cheerleaders went and sat down in their spot on the bleachers. The game started shortly after and the crowd got loud.

* * *

The game was going really well and the Ravens were up by five points. Nathan, so far, had been unstoppable. The buzzer sounded which meant the end of first half. The crowd got on their feet and cheered while the Ravens headed toward the locker room. Meanwhile, the cheerleaders got in position to start their routine. Once the music started, they began and the crowd focused on them.

After Coach Whitey finished his speech, Nathan hurried out of the locker room and poked his head in the gym. He wanted to watch a little bit of the performance. He smiled once he saw Haley. He was so focused on her he didn't hear someone come up behind him and whisper, "You know little brother you should really wipe the drool off your mouth before someone notices."

Nathan turned around and hit his brother on the arm. "Shut up, I just wanted to come see her since she was nervous about tonight. From here though, she's doing great," he said turning back towards the girls.

"Yea well, you should really ask her out man. Things have been going really well with you guys and I think she likes you," Luke added.

"Only in my dreams," Nathan replied, "enough about that though. When are you going to finally ask Brooke out?"

Before Luke could respond, the performance ended and the cheerleaders ran off the court. The team headed back into the gym to begin the second half. Nathan just laughed and joined the team.

Ravens had pulled out a victory winning by twelve points. Nathan and Luke had both done really well for the first game of the season. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were waiting for them to come out of the locker room. There was an after party that they were all headed to. Haley reluctantly agreed to go after Brooke begged her. They had all changed out of their uniforms. Haley was wearing dark jeans and a turquoise halter with her hair down, while Brooke had decided on a red halter dress. The guys changed into comfortable clothes before meeting the girls. They had all decided to ride together to the party.

* * *

Once they got to the party, the guys decided to get some drinks. The girls all decided to dance while they waited. The girls had been dancing with other cheerleaders that had joined in and everyone was having a good time. The guys were keeping their eyes on the girls, while hanging out with some of the guys on the team.

Haley was having a really good time dancing with the girls. A new song had started when a guy came up behind Haley and started grinding up behind her. She turned around to see some drunken guy she didn't know and tried to walk away.

"What's wrong hot stuff? You know you want a piece of this," the guy said grabbing her arm, "how about we go someplace more private?"

"Please let me go," Haley whispered.

"Come on baby, I can so you a good time," he said grabbing her butt.

Haley started to have flashbacks of the time Garrett tried to force himself on her and tears began falling down her face. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and ran. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but she continued running.

Meanwhile, Nathan was talking with the guys when Tim commented, "Hey Nate, I think that guy is trying to make a move on Haley."

Nathan turned around to see Haley pushing herself away from this guy and running off but not before he saw tears running down her face. He rushed over to the guy and yelled, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about? Besides, it's none of your business we were just dancing. She flipped out when I asked her to come upstairs with me. You can have her, she wasn't even that hot anyway," he started before Nathan punched him in the face.

Luke saw the commotion and rushed over to his brother. "What's going on?" he asked. Brooke, Peyton, and Taylor walked over as well.

"This jackass tried forcing himself on Haley. She ran off and I'm going to try to find her," Nathan explained.

"Oh no…" Brooke said looking over at Taylor.

Taylor walked over to the guy and kicked him in the ribs before turning to the group. "We need to find Hales quick. Nate and Luke, you guys should head to Brooke's house and wait for us. Brooke, Peyton, and I will go find her," she replied before heading to her car.

Nathan was about to object when Luke quietly said, "Come on Nate, let the girls handle this one. She'll need them right now. Let's just listen to Taylor and head to Brooke's and wait." Nathan obliged and followed his brother out the door.

* * *

**Coming up: The girls go in search for Haley but where is she? ****Also, Nathan learns about Haley's past **


	9. The Truth Revealed

**A/N: So heres another chapter for you guys since I'm going out of town for a few days. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

The girls had been looking everywhere for Haley and still had not found her. Brooke was beginning to get really worried because they had been searching for two hours and there was no sign of her. "Maybe we should head back to the house and see if the guys have heard anything," Brooke suggested.

"Yea, but if she's not there then I don't know what to do. She's been doing so well," Taylor commented.

The girls arrived back at the Davis' and went inside. Luke was sitting on the couch while Nathan was pacing back and forth. "Did you find her?" Nathan asked as soon as they came in.

"No, I'm assuming you guys haven't seen her either," Taylor said defeated, "Please Hales, just come home."

"Do you think she's okay? I mean she told me about the last foster home and…" Brooke started.

"She was really messed up after that and really guarded. Look guys, this is really serious and I'm scared for her. I know you don't know about her past with the exception of Brooke, but she really needs all of us right now. For the first time, she has friends who care about her. I say we split up and go find her. Peyton, you stay at the house and if you hear anything call me. Nathan, you should come with me, and Luke, go with Brooke. Good luck you guys," Taylor said before heading back to her car.

Another hour later and still no sign of her. Taylor and Nathan had just pulled up to an old, abandoned park. It was dark, but Nathan was able to make out a shadow sitting on a bench. "I think that may be her," he said pointing in the direction he was looking. They both jumped out of the car and ran over to her.

Once they were close, they were able to tell it was in fact Haley. "Hales," Taylor cried, "thank God we found you!"

Haley looked up just in time to see her sister pull her into her arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "for worrying you."

"Hales, are you ok?" Nate spoke up for the first time.

Haley looked up and smiled. She wiped the tears from her eyes before saying, "I'm better now." Nathan couldn't take it any longer and pulled her into a hug. However, she tensed up and he let go immediately.

Taylor saw what happened and looked at Nathan apologetically. Then she turned back to Haley and asked, "How about we go home?" Haley nodded and followed her to the car.

Haley headed upstairs once they got back and took a hot shower. After Luke and Brooke got there, Nathan said that he would just see them later. Taylor knew that he was hurt from Haley's reaction earlier but was unsure what to say.

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning with Taylor sitting on her bed. "How are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Alright, where is everybody?" she wondered.

Taylor debated on what she was about to say before finally saying, "Sis, I think it's time you tell Nathan the truth. I know it hurts to talk about, but he deserves to know. After all, he punched the guy that hit on you last night and he was really worried about you. He's nothing like Garrett and it's about time you realized that."

Haley was stunned at her sister's words but knew she had a point. She had been putting up all these walls and knew what she had to do. After getting dressed, she headed in search of Nathan. She went to the River Court but he wasn't there, so she headed to his house. She had never been there but knew from Brooke where it was.

After knocking on the door, Luke opened it with a smile. "Hey Hales, I thought everyone was meeting at the café," he wondered.

"Yea, you are. I was just wondering if Nate was here. I really needed to talk to him," Haley replied.

"He's in his room, but I'm not sure how much he'll say. He's been really quiet since we got back last night. I'm sure he was just glad to see you ok," he added when he saw Haley's face drop, "go on up though and I'll see you later."

Haley headed upstairs to the room Luke described and knocked. "Luke, please leave me alone," Nathan yelled.

"Actually it's me," she stated. Two seconds later the door opened.

Nathan stood in his doorway shocked to see her. "Hales, sorry about that come in," he said walking over to his desk chair, "what's up?"

Haley sat on his bed before beginning her story, "Nate, I want you to know the truth about my past and so please just listen so I can get it all out," he nodded so she continued, "Well my parents died a couple of years ago and Taylor and I were forced into foster care. At my first foster home, there were six boys that were all younger than me, except for Garrett and parents who drank all the time. Garrett seemed to have this infatuation with me or something and began making small inappropriate comments towards me. It escalated into him trying to touch me when no one else was looking. One day I was in my room studying when he came in. He grabbed my arms and threw me on the bed before forcing himself on top of me. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. He began touching me after he ripped my shirt open and kissing me as I just laid there crying. Luckily, he wasn't able to go any further because Taylor had came home early. She saw what he was doing and hit him upside the head with a vase. Then she beat the crap out of him and he had to be taken to the hospital. Garrett told our foster mom that I wanted him, so she kicked us out."

"Haley…" he started.

"No let me finish please," she said wiping the new tears forming in her eyes, "After we left there, we went to a new home. I had put up walls and closed myself off from the world. After about six months, I met this guy across the street and was finally starting to let my walls come down. That was until I found him having sex with my only friend at the time. Since then, I haven't trusted anyone until I came here. Brooke and Peyton have showed me that there are good people out there."

"I noticed I wasn't included in that. Do you really think I'm like those guys?" he asked.

"No," she confessed finally looking at him, "or at least not anymore. What I mean to say is that I knew you were nothing like them but was still scared to give you a chance. I was scared to open up to another guy and getting hurt yet again. I'm sorry about last night when you tried to hug me and I wanted to thank you for what you did too. Taylor told me how you punched the guy and how you were really worried. I guess what I'm really saying is that for the past few weeks I've grown feelings for you that up until now I wasn't willing to admit. I like you Nate, much more than a friend and I want to take a chance with you."

Nathan sat there speechless for a few minutes before smiling. "Hales, I like you too and trust me I will do everything in my power to make sure no one ever hurts you again. Will you consider going out to dinner with me?" he asked.

"I would love to," she answered before walking over and leaning down to kiss his cheek before wrapping her arms around him. Nathan stood up and pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "I could get used to this," she joked.

"Anything you want, I'll do for you," he replied, "why don't we head over to the café and then later go to the River Court for a re-match." Haley just laughed before following him to his truck.

* * *

**A/N: So I understand what she told Brooke and what she told Nathan isn't exactly the same. What she told Nathan is what really happened though... **


	10. Moving On

A/N: Sorry guys but this is the last chapter... I kinda felt no one was enjoying this story and I was running out of ideas! Hope the fans of the story aren't disappointed! Please review!

* * *

It has now been almost two years since Nathan and I started dating and I couldn't be happier. He is the most amazing guy I know and I now realize that I'm not as broken as I thought. Moving to Tree Hill has been the best thing that has happened to me since the death of my parents and I know that they are looking down on me. I'm blessed with friends who have essentially become part of my family and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

Today Taylor, Luke, and Nathan were all graduating and I must admit I'm a little sad. Taylor has been the one person I could always count on and I'm going to miss her when she heads off to college in two weeks. Nathan and Luke got basketball scholarships and were headed off to Duke in a couple of weeks as well. That left Brooke, Peyton, and I all alone, but I knew I would be alright with them.

I just finished putting on my new dress that I bought for graduation when Taylor walked in the room. "You ready to go?" she asked.

We had all agreed to go together as a group and everyone else was downstairs waiting to leave. "Yeah, I just finished. So how does it feel to be an almost graduate? I bet you are so ready to leave this town," I joked.

"Actually I think I'm going to miss this place. Since moving to Tree Hill, I feel at home for once. I must admit too that your friends have become mine as well and I'm going to miss you guys," she confessed, "now let's go before I start crying. You know I don't like to get emotional."

I simply laughed before adding, "I'll miss you too big sis." Then we both headed downstairs to leave with the gang.

Nathan walked over to me and gave me a hug before whispering in my ear, "You look beautiful baby. By the way, how are you doing?"

I smiled up at him before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe today you graduate, but I'm happy for you. I'm so proud of you and all that you've achieved this past year. I know you'll do great things at Duke!" I replied.

* * *

We all headed to the school and the graduates went to their seats. Brooke, Peyton, and I went and found a seat close to the front so we could see everything. We cheered as each one of our friends accepted their diplomas. Afterwards, we searched the crowd for them so we could get a few pictures before the gowns had to be turned in.

I spotted Nathan and Luke talking with their mom, but I didn't see Taylor. I ran over to Nathan and jumped into his arms once he saw me. Brooke and Peyton joined the group a few minutes later. Karen smiled at the group before saying, "Ok guys time for a picture! Wait, where's Taylor?"

"Right here," Taylor said joining the group, "I got lost in the crowd, sorry!"

Everyone laughed before getting together for a picture. After that, we all headed to Karen's Café where Keith was waiting. He left graduation early to finish setting up the café for the graduation party.

I was now sitting on the roof by myself when Nathan joined me. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. I smiled before making room for him. "So what are you thinking about?"

"My parents and how they would be so proud of Taylor right now. I wish you could have met them because they would have loved you. Nate…" I started.

"Wait let me say something before you finish. Your parents would be proud of you too you know. You have been through so much, but you're so strong and have such a big heart. My mom would have loved you too, especially because you are the reason I'm a better person. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Haley James and I've loved since that first day in Algebra where you blew me off. I knew that you were special and I had to know you. I understand that you're sad that I'm leaving in a couple of weeks, but I promise you that my feelings will never change. As a reminder, I have this," he said pulling out a ring from his pocket, "it was my mothers and I want you to have it as a token of my love. I don't know if you know this, but one day I'm going to ask you to be my wife."

"Nate, I love you too. I didn't think I was lovable prior to moving here, but you showed me that wasn't the case. I'm honored to wear your mother's ring because I know it means a lot to you. For the record, you will be my future husband!" I joked before kissing him gently on the lips before pulling him in for more. I guess I'm not so hard to love after all! I can't wait to see what the future holds for all of us, but for now I'm going to enjoy these few weeks with my friends before they leave.


End file.
